vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Seifer Almasy
Summary Seifer Almasy is a temporary playable character and one of the main antagonists in Final Fantasy VIII. He is the rival of the main character, Squall Leonhart, and is the mirror image of him in many ways. Seifer is famous around Balamb Garden for being skillful in battle, but his stubborn, arrogant, reckless, and unpredictable nature has kept him from completing the SeeD exam. Aside from Squall, Seifer is the only gunblade specialist in the Garden. Even though they both brandish a gunblade, Squall and Seifer's fighting styles are different, with Squall wielding his with two hands, whereas Seifer uses his single-handedly. Seifer's Triple Triad card is a mirror of Squall's, both having the same numbers. There are many parallels between Seifer and Squall. Even though they are rivals battling to prove their superiority, they have an unspoken respect for each other's prowess. Seifer is a loud and outspoken rebel, while Squall is a silent, strict follower of duty. Both are nigh-equally skilled in using the gunblade, but Seifer's temper often leaves him losing to Squall. Seifer's friends, Raijin and Fujin, call themselves a "posse," whereas Squall is a loner. He is a very selfish person who was turned to the dark side by Ultimecia. Although he is belligerent and rude with delusions of grandeur, Seifer is troubled rather than bad. He is twisted by the sorceress's power, and pursues a warped version of his dream, although the degree to which he is controlled or influenced by her power is left ambiguous. He is usually accompanied by his two followers and loyal friends named Fujin and Raijin. A younger-looking version of him shows up in the Kingdom Hearts series, where he is a bully in Twilight Town. Roxas defeats him in a battle. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A, higher with Limit Breaks | 4-A, higher with Limit Breaks Name: Seifer Almasy Origin: Final Fantasy VIII Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Human, Former SeeD Student, Founder and Leader of the Disciplinary Committee Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chi Manipulation (Final Fantasy VIII's in-game information section tells that Seifer attacks with Fire Cross using chi), Magic, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Power Mimicry (Via Draw) Summoning (Though not shown, he's clearly Junctioned to something), Master Gunswordsmanship, Elemental Manipulation (Of the fire variety), Energy Blasts, Portal Creation (Via Bloodfest), Attack Reflection (Via Zanketsuken Reverse), Damage Boost/Explosion Manipulation (Via Gunblade trigger), limited Reactive Evolution (Junctioning can increase his resistances/change the aspect of his attacks based on what his opponent uses), Healing, Power Nullification (Via Dispel), Time Manipulation (Via Haste), limited Sealing (Can draw out and Seal enemy summons, gaining their power for himself), Statistics Amplification (Via Junctioning magic to his stats), Damage Transferal (While summoning, all damage taken is transferred to the GF), can use all the magic the main cast can but prefers not to. |-|Resistances= Via Junctioning, Seifer can gain Resistances to Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Sleep Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Durability Negation, Death Manipulation, Petrification, Power Nullification (To his magic and limit breaks), Status Effect Inducement, Sense Manipulation (Specifically sight), Curse Manipulation, Statistics Reduction (Specifically his Physical/magic defence), Necromancy/Transmutation (Able to resist a spell that turns the target into a Zombie/Undead), Berserk Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Transmutation, and Limited BFR Resistance | Same as before Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Should scale to above Ifrit), higher with Limit Breaks. Can ignore conventional durability with Junctioning | Multi-Solar System level (Should be a bit weaker then Eden), higher with Limit Breaks. Can ignore conventional durability with Junctioning. Speed: MHS (Able to dodge attacks made of lightning) | Sub-Relativistic (Should scale to Gilgamesh) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Should be comparable to the Brothers GF while Junctioned) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-continent level (Is able to take hit's from Ifrit) | Multi-Solar System level (Should scale to slightly less then Eden (Final Fantasy)) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with Hyperion, much higher with projectiles and magic. Standard Equipment: His Gunblade (Hyperion) Intelligence: Skilled combatant with extensive military training. Weaknesses: His lack of authority and incredibly high ego feed his irresponsibility, which leads to irrational moves. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fire Cross:' The first stage of Seifer's limit break where he starts by casting a fire spell (single/multiple enemies, depending on the skill) and then attacking the stunned foe with a sword technique. Though Final Fantasy VIII's in-game information confirms he does not use real magic, but chi-based attacks. *'No Mercy:' Seifer casts a fire spell to all enemies, spins his gunblade around and starts focusing power into it, and, in an upward slash-motion, launches circular blades of energy at his foe. The blasts fly through the enemies and continue towards the sky, dealing exploding damage on the opponents. *'Demon Slice:' Seifer starts his skill by casting a fire spell on one enemy, takes on a stance and starts spinning, forming a whirlwind around himself. His gunblade works like a circular saw's blade as he twirls with a distinctive speed. He approaches the enemy as a tempest, slicing the target multiple times, finally lifting his enemy in the air and delivering a blow that sends the foe head-first down to the ground. *'Bloodfest:' Seifer attacks all of his enemies with fire spells, jumps high in the air and swings his gunblade twice, vertically and horizontally, forming a fiery cross on the ground beneath his adversaries' feet. The cross explodes, a hole opens up in the field, and the enemies fall into it. They keep falling through an underworld-like space before suddenly falling back to the ground, heavily damaged. *'Zantetsuken Reverse:' The same battle in which Seifer uses Bloodfest features Seifer slicing Odin in half by reversing his Zantetsuken. Seifer manages to counter the blow by pointing his gunblade at the approaching foe who is cut in half. Key: Disc 1-2 | Disc 3 | Disc 4 | Summons Others: Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy VIII Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Sword Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 4